vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Barbeque Quest 2012
Description The month of May is National Barbeque Month! The spelling of this tasty cooking method varies. You can spell it barbeque, BBQ, or barbecue, and still be correct. One thing that cannot be agreed upon and which is hotly debated is the best method, meat and flavoring for making barbeque. The origins of this American staple are difficult to trace, however on today's quest, let's look at the history and some of the competing thoughts on barbequing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Fire Pit Grill! Prizes Questions 1. From the first time meat was roasted over an open flame to today's sophisticated barbequing techniques, fire has been a key element to scrumptious barbeque. Barbequing is defined as cooking meat slowly for a long period of time over wood or charcoal. What is not a theory speculated to be the origin of the word barbeque? * West Indies natives called the process barbacoa * The fish called the barracuda * The French word "barbe-a-que" meaning "from beard to tail" * The word barabicu from the Timucua of Florida 2. Many believe that barbequing began back in the 1500's when the Spanish introduced pigs into the Americas. The method of choice to prepare the pigs was cooking the meat slowly over a fire. The Spanish colonists who came to South Carolina in the early 1500's left evidence of early barbeques. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "Barbequing is the answer!" 3. The most popular meats for barbequing, pigs and cattle, were brought to the New World by the colonists where they became an important source of food for the colonies. Why did pork become the most popular choice for barbequing in the Southern states? * Pigs were released to forage and could be caught later * Pigs could thrive with little care * Every bit of the pig could be used * All of the above were reasons pigs became popular 4. Letting the pigs roam in the woods was a common practice during colonial times. When stores were low, these semi-wild pigs were hunted for food. The meat needed to be quickly eaten or preserved. The popular method of preserving the meat was using pits and smoke houses which used barbequing techniques to process the meat. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Barbeque is good food!" 5. In the Western states, beef reigns supreme as the best type of meat for Western barbeque. In the late 1800's, cattle drives in the Western states provide another origin for barbeque. On these cattle drives, it is said that the cowboys were fed lower grade cuts of meat that required long slow cooking. Which tough, stringy cut of meat is a common choice for barbeque? * Brisket * T-Bone steak * Hamburger * London Broil 6. Over time, barbecue has become more of an event than simply a meal. People gather together and enjoy the aroma of the roasting meat and in the end feast on the tender barbequed meat. Barbeques are a popular community and group event. Go to Outside Mister Ned's Stable in Western Age and say: "Where there is fire, there can be barbeque!" 7. Of all the cooking methods, one that many barbeque cooks insist is the best to prepare their special barbeque is charcoal briquettes. Briquettes when started properly provide a bed of coals that cooks evenly and slowly. Who invented charcoal briquettes? * Thomas Edison * E.G. Kingsford * Ellsworth B. A. Zwoyer * Pierre Briquette 8. The patent for charcoal briquettes was issued to Mr. Zwoyer of Pennsylvania in 1897. Zwoyer built manufacturing plants in Buffalo, NY and Fall River, MA. Henry Ford with Thomas Edison's help, are commonly attributed with inventing the briquette however, Zwoyer's 1897 patent predates this. It is believed that Zwoyer knew both Ford and Edison. Ford created a briquette which he sold to E.G. Kingsford. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia and say: "Fire up the charcoal!" 9. Barbeque is different than grilling. Even though they may look like they use similar equipment and techniques, they are very different ways of preparing food. Which of the following is not a basic difference between grilling and barbequing? * Grilling uses high quality cuts of meat, BBQ uses low quality cuts * Grilling uses high heat, BBQ uses indirect low level heat * Grilling is done in the backyard, BBQ is done in the park * Grilling has a hint of smokey flavor, BBQ has a heavy wood smoke flavor 10. Barbeque varies by region in the US. In Texas, barbeque cooks generally use beef and a thick tomato based sauce. In the Carolinas, pork and vinegar and mustard based sauce are popular. In parts of Kentucky, they use mutton. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age and say: "To barbeque or to grill, that is the question!" Answers 1. The fish called the barracuda 2. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "Barbequing is the answer!" 3. All of the above were reasons pigs became popular 4. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Barbeque is good food!" 5. Brisket 6. Go to outside the Livery Stable and say: "Where there is fire, there can be barbeque!" 7. Ellsworth B. A. Zwoyer 8. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia and say: "Fire up the charcoal!" 9. Grilling is done in the backyard, BBQ is done in the park 10. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age and say: "To barbeque or to grill, that is the question!" Category:Quests